Unidos Con Sangre
by LauCullen216
Summary: Una verdad que todos saben, es que la vida no siempre es color rosa. Hay veces en las que solo queremos estar solos, mandar a todos lejos y llorar hasta quedar sin lagrimas. Lean y juzguen.


Unidos Con Sangre

* * *

La esperanza es lo últimos que se pierde, hay que tomar en cuenta eso. Nunca te des por vencido, si de verdad lo quieres, entonces lucha por ello y nunca te rindas, porque rendirse es sinónimo de fracasar.

ATT: Un Amigo.

* * *

Mis dedos dolían de tanto tocar la guitarra. Los tenía entumecidos y sabía que si continuaba, sangrarían otra vez. Quería para ¡Debía parar! Pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas, me merecía esto. La verdad era que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían sin control por mi rostro y que empañaban mi vista.

- ¡Edward, basta! – Me grito Alice acercándose rápidamente. Me quito la guitarra y luego tomo mis manos, de las cuales salía sangre, entre las suyas y las examino. – Edward, hacer esto no te va a ayudar en nada. Ella no va a volver si sigues así, teniendo pena por ti mismo.

- Ella no va volver y punto, Alice. Que haga esto no tiene nada que ver. – Mentí miserablemente. Soltó un suspiro, exasperada ante lo que le había dicho en voz de susurro.

- Ven, tengo que curarte esto. – Me guió hacia la habitación y curo las heridas de mis dedos con el botiquín que había en el baño. Luego de volver a ponerlo en su lugar, volvió y se sentó junto a mí. - ¿Sabes? Deberías ser menos pesimista. Ella va a volver, lo sé. Pero que te auto flageles* no sirve de nada.

- No he hecho nada que no merezca. – Susurre otra vez. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba en un timbre más alto que el de un susurro.

- ¡Oh vamos, ya! ¡Es suficiente! – Me grito fuera de sí, luego suspiro y continúo en un tono más moderado. – Ella va a volver y tú debes dejar de ser tan pesimista, debes tener fe, Edward. Por Dios, está en coma, no muerta. – Su rostro se contrajo por el remordimiento cuando vio que me estremecí de forma violenta y que las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por mi rostro. – Lo siento mucho, Edward. Es solo que me duele verte en este estado. Debes tener fe, a ella le dolería mucho verte así.

- Como ya te dije, Alice. No he hecho nada que no merezca. – Murmure recostándome en la cama y enterrando mi cabeza bajo la almohada.

- No lo mereces, Edward, nada de esto es tu culpa. Fue. Un. Accidente. – Remarco cada palabra con especial énfasis pero nada de lo que ella dijera me convencería de lo contrario. Todo esto era mi culpa y me sentía de lo peor por eso. – Voy a ir a verla dentro de un par de horas. ¿Me acompañarías? – Me pidió con voz vacilante. Negué furiosamente con la cabeza. – Edward, no puedes seguir así. Ella está en el hospital desde hace un mes y tú no has ido a verla ni una sola vez. Por favor, ven conmigo. – Dijo de forma suplicante y sabía que estaba haciendo el puchero al "estilo Alice". Negué otra vez.

No me creía con la fuerza suficiente para ver lo que yo le había hecho. Todo lo que había lastimado a ese ángel sin alas.

- Entiéndeme, Alice. No puedo. – Le conteste, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

- Te entiendo, Edward. Bueno, no del todo, ya que a mí nunca me había pasado algo parecido y sé que mi dolor no se puede comparar con el tuyo, pero debes intentarlo, debes verla, abrazarla o simplemente mirarla, has lo que sea, pero debes salir de esta cárcel en la cual se ha convertido tu casa e ir a verla. – Me dijo de forma determinada y sabía que no valía la pena discutir, así que simplemente me puse de pie y suspire.

- Ok, iré. – Le respondí con la vista clavada en el suelo.

- Bien, ahora toma una ducha, aféitate, vístete bien y te veré en la sala. – Respondió tirándome una toalla. Luego, salió de la habitación y yo arrastre los pies hacia el baño. Hice todo lo que dijo de forma autómata, sin prestarle mucha atención a mis acciones.

Cuando termine, fui hacia la sala y le di una pequeña sonrisa a Alice, quien me observaba con una enorme sonrisa de ánimos. Fuimos al hospital en su auto y ella en ningún momento soltó mi mano. Suspire cuando nos encontramos frente a la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Quieres entrar solo? – Me pregunto insegura. Asentí lentamente, había un enorme nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar, ella se puso de puntillas, beso mi mejilla y se alejó camino a la cafetería.

Entre en la habitación y el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande mientras de mis ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

Ahí estaba la mujer a la que amaba tanto. Más pálida de lo habitual y completamente dormida. Tenía muchas vías conectadas y se veía pequeña e indefensa ahí postrada en esa enorme cama blanca sin moverse ni un centímetro. Junto a ella estaba esa máquina que hacia ese irritante sonido, justo ahora no quería siquiera recordar su nombre. Ese sonido solo hizo que me pusiera más melancólico.

Me senté en una silla que había junto a su cama, tome su mano derecha entre las mías y las sostuve contra mi rostro. De pronto, los recuerdos me asaltaron.

.:Flash Back.:

Tome su mano y prácticamente la arrastre hacia el final del muelle. El atardecer se veía hermoso desde aquí y quería tomarle una foto. Ella soltó una carcajada cuando la puse de espaldas al atardecer y le apunte con la cámara.

- Bella, deja de reírte y ponte seria, debemos irnos pronto. – Ella rodo los ojos pero se puso seria, sonreí y le tome la foto.

- Listo señor seriedad, ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Me pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, le sonreí y saque la navaja de mi bolsillo trasero. Me miro con curiosidad cuando me acerque a ella. - ¿Para qué es eso, Edward?

- Quiero hacer un pacto de sangre. – Me miro confundida y yo rodee los ojos juguetonamente, ganándome un golpe en el hombre. – Me voy a cortar la palma de la mano, tú harás lo mismo y luego las uniremos, haciendo un pacto. ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Le pregunte, ella asintió y me sonrió.

- ¿Y qué será lo que prometeremos? – Me preguntó extendiéndome su mano derecha. La tome y pase la navaja sobre ella, haciendo una pequeña y nada profunda fisura, hice lo mismo con la mía y las uní.

- Te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo. – Le dije mirándola a los ojos y vi como sus hermosos ojos chocolate se aguaban un poco.

- Y yo te prometo que no importa lo que pase, siempre seremos tú y yo. – Le sonríe ampliamente y la bese, me devolvió el beso con fervor, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

.:Fin del Flash Back.:

Entonces, mientras las lágrimas corrían con más fuerza por mi rostro al recordar ese momento tan hermoso, otro recuerdo vino a mi sin darme tiempo siquiera de recuperarme.

.:Flash Back.:

- Bella, debes quedarte quieta o te caerás. – Le advertí con seriedad, la verdad es que estaba empezando a arrepentirme de esto.

- Tranquilo, Edward. No tienes de que preocuparte, ahora saca la foto y listo. – Dijo con suficiencia, le saque la lengua y ella me respondió del mismo modo.

Habíamos subido a la azotea de nuestra casa a ver el amanecer, que se veía increíble y Bella había querido que le tomara una foto con esta vista.

Le apunte con la cámara y le tome la fotografía. Se veía hermosa con su pelo ligeramente alborotado debido al viento y esa sonrisa traviesa que nunca abandonaba su rostro.

- Bueno, ya está. Ahora, vamos abajo a comer algo, me muero de hambre. – Le dije colgándome la cámara del cuello y tomando mi sudadera, que había dejado en el suelo. Me la colgué del hombro y bostece.

- Bien, déjame tomar esta flor. – Dijo refiriéndose a la hermosa flor blanca que estaba en el borde de la azotea.

- Ok, pero ten cuidado. – Dije agachándome para tomar la sudadera que se había caído de mi hombro. De pronto, escuche el grito atronador que lanzo y levante la vista rápidamente, lo suficiente para ver sus pies desaparecer y, luego, escuche el golpe seco que provoco su cuerpo al colisionar contra el suelo, un golpe que resonó como un eco en mi mente, era muy similar al sonido de mi corazón romperse.

.:Fin del Flash Back.:

Lamentablemente, no había podido salvarla, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para impedir que cayera. Había intentado ayudar pero mis manos fueron inútiles, no habían podido tomar sus piernas. Esa era la razón por la que me castigaba a mí mismo tocando hasta sangrar.

Extendí mi mano y acaricie su rostro, imaginándome la sonrisa dulce que siempre me daba cuando hacia eso. Suspire y limpie mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Decidí decirle algo, siempre me decían que si le hablaba, habría un mayor porciento de que despertara. Yo no lo creía, pero decidí hacerlo, ya que no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez.

- Preciosa, por favor despierta, te extraño, te necesito. Por favor, amor, vuelve a mí, no me dejes. Prometiste que siempre seriamos tú y yo. Por favor, vuelve. Te amo.

Apreté su mano entre las mías y volví a derramar más lágrimas.

- ¿Sabes? Alice tiene ganas de matarme, ya que no he salido de casa desde… lo que paso. – Termine de forma vacilante, suspire y trate de hablar con un tono más animado. – Bueno, el lado bueno es que estoy de vacaciones en el trabajo. – Mi voz se quebró y ya ni me esforcé en sonar animado. – Me siento tan solo sin ti, preciosa. Me siento vacío, por favor, despierta. Te necesito conmigo.

Suspire y solté su mano. No podía soportarlo más, quería volver a casa. Fui por Alice a la cafetería y le pedí que me llevara a casa. Al llegar, me derrumbe sobre mi cama e intente dejar de pensar, poner la mente en blanco. Sin darme cuenta, me quede dormido.

Alice (P.O.V)

- Creo que cometí un error al llevarlo al hospital. – Dije al borde de las lágrimas. Y la verdad era que estaba harta de eso, harta de llorar y de ver llorar a las personas que más amaba. Pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, que Bella despertaría pronto, solo que no sabía cuándo.

- No, Alice. Eso no fue un error, el necesitaba verla. – Replico Rosalie en un susurro, con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Emmett, intentando esconder su propia tristeza.

- Lo sé, pero es que ahora el que parece un vegetal es el, no se levanta de la cama y no come a menos que Mama lo alimente a la fuerza. – Dije mientras Jasper apretaba sus brazos a mí alrededor, intentando calmarme. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había llevado a Edward al hospital y, al parecer, no le había ayudado nada.

- Ya es hora, chicas. Debemos irnos. – Dijo Emmett, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Rose a hacer lo mismo. También me puse de pie y, tomando la mano de Jasper, nos dirigimos a visitar a Bella al hospital en el Jeep de Emmett.

Llegamos y fuimos a su habitación, entramos y la imagen que nos encontramos me dejo petrificada. Bella estaba sentada en la cama mientras abrazaba a su madre, Renée, quien lloraba y sollozaba pegada a su hombro. Su padre, Charlie, estaba hablando en una esquina con mis padres, Carlisle y Esme.

- ¡Bella! – Chille, sobresaltando a todos, ella me sonrió y corrí hacia ella, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace fuertemente. Cuando la solté, los chicos se acercaron y también la abrazaron.

- Pero, ¿Cuándo despertaste? – Le pregunte tomando su mano.

- Despertó ayer en la noche. – Respondió mi padre. – No les avisamos porque Bella necesitaba descansar un poco antes de que la atacaran. – Dijo mirándome fijamente. Emmett y Jasper se rieron cuando le saque la lengua.

- ¿Edward ya lo sabe? – Pregunte con curiosidad.

- No. – Respondió Bella. – Y no quiero que nadie le diga, quiero sorprenderlo. – Dijo sonriendo, su mirada se perdió un segundo y se sonrojo.

Edward (P.O.V)

El timbre sonó ruidosamente dentro de la casa, suspire y enterré la cabeza bajo la almohada. Quien quiera que fuera, tarde o temprano se cansaría. Luego de cinco minutos en que el timbre no paro de sonar, gruñí y me puse de pie. Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí.

Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí mi boca abrirse cuando vi a Bella parada en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, seguro que esto era otra jugarreta de mi imaginación. Al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, fruncí el ceño al ver que aún seguía frente a mí, solo que ahora tenía una expresión triste.

- No crees que de verdad estoy aquí, ¿Verdad? – Me pregunto y yo sonreí un poco al escuchar su hermosa voz otra vez, pero sacudí la cabeza de forma negativa, contestando su pregunta.

Ella suspiro y entro en la casa, cerró la puerta y me arrastro del brazo hacia la habitación. No sé cómo ni cuándo pero terminamos haciendo el amor dulcemente, demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos y demostrándome a mí, de la manera más eficaz, que era real y no una alucinación.

- ¿Ahora me crees? – Me pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las mías y descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho. La abrace fuertemente. Hice como si lo pensara.

- Umm, no lo sé, aun no estoy completamente seguro, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más. – Le respondí con una sonrisa burlona, ella soltó una risita y me beso el cuello. Suspiro y al instante note que su estado de ánimo se había deteriorado, había sido un suspiro que denotaba tristeza.

- ¿Sabes? Fuiste tu quien me ayudo a despertar. – La mire confundido y ella me sonrió, pero aparto la mirada y la clavo en su manos. – Carlisle me dijo que comencé a reaccionar cuando me visitaste. Escuche lo que me dijiste. – En cuanto dijo eso todo mi cuerpo se tensó, debido a la sorpresa, sin embargo, ella seguía sin mirarme. – Y en cuanto las palabras salieron de tu boca, desee con más fuerza que nunca poder despertar. – La mire fijamente y vi una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Entonces me miro. – Nunca te voy a dejar, Edward. No importa lo que se interponga, siempre seremos tú y yo. ¿Qué no te lo dije una vez?

No le respondí, al menos, no con palabras sino que la bese fuertemente demostrándole cuanto la amaba y podía saborear su amor por mí en ese beso. Podía saborear su deseo, su amor, su pasión. Y sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, saboreando mi amor.

- ¿Estarás conmigo siempre? – Me pregunto acariciando mi rostro mientras más lágrimas seguían deslizándose por el suyo.

- Pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo. – Recite las mismas palabras de aquel día en el muelle y a cambio recibí su hermosa sonrisa. Estaba de lo más agradecido con Dios, lo doctores, mi familia, con todos los que habían ayudado a seguir adelante porque si no lo hubieran hecho, yo no tendría a este hermoso ángel entre mis brazos.

La bese profundamente y, luego, entrelazados lo más cerca posible, caímos en brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
